


Hanging by a thread

by selfproclaimed_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Neglected Harry Potter, Rated E for future chapters, Smart Harry Potter, Voldemort doesnt exactly win, big bad dark lord is soft for the cute ass boy, but he is ruling the magical world like he wanted, cuteness, harry isnt a potter but a black, slow af update, sorry - Freeform, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: Harold Corvus Black has never been an average child, not that anyone was around to notice that. The signature matte black hair distinguished him as the son of Ancient and Nobel house of Black, his stark green eyes made him stand out in the crowd ever since he was a child, an eidetic memory which gained him straight O in his OWLs and of course he was polite. But being the third and the youngest son he was completely neglected, his brothers Regulus and Sirius received all the love from their mother Walburga and father Orion.What will happen when the perfectly normal boy with no spice in his life gets entangled with the great Dark lord?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! YEEEEAHHH so if you have read my other fics i am sorry for not updating those and starting a new one agaain. ut i kind of wanted to write this all of the sudden. sooooo hope you like it!  
> BIe!

Harold Corvus Black has never been an average child, not that anyone was around to notice that. The signature matte black hair distinguished him as the son of Ancient and Nobel house of Black, his stark green eyes made him stand out in the crowd ever since he was a child, an eidetic memory which gained him straight **O** in his OWLs and of course he was polite. But being the third and the youngest son he was completely neglected, his brothers Regulus and Sirius received all the love from their mother Walburga and father Orion. Harold or Harry never sought their attention or their love he was perfectly fine in his own world of books and spells. At young age of five, Harry understood his value in the Black house, a dismissive congratulation on his O and harsh commands about how he should work even more and make himself useful as Regulus and Sirius were perfectly normal heirs and he wasn't a woman to marry him off to a well known family.  
  
Harry shakes his head and sighs; such rubbish thoughts were plaguing him on his birthday. He was hidden in the Black house's hidden library, a library made hundreds years back by the Lord who somehow inherited Parseltongue, a library only those who can speak parseltongue can open. He discovered this particular trait when he was collecting herb from the garden for a potion and he heard a soft melodious hiss of a snake which he could understand perfectly. This was of course hidden to everyone else as they never bothered to ask why Harry needed a snake as pet. The library was the place he felt safer than in Hogwarts and he was much freer with his magic, unmasking it and using wandless magic, it was what freedom felt like.  
  
After years and years of his family forgetting about his birthday he was used to isolation in his birthday. Aside from opening the gifts given by Severus and Lucius he had no other joyous event.  
  
Suddenly the heavy door of the library opens making Harry jolt in surprise, in all his years of spending time in the library it has never been opened not even accidently. It couldn't be his pet as he couldn't sense him. The robed figure walks towards the large table and looks at him; equally shocked.  
  
"Who are you?" The stranger asks.  
  
Harry's eyebrows ticks in annoyance, "This my home, I should be the one asking who you are." He says. "How did you get in here? Did Lyra let you in? No one but parseltongue spea-" then he stops himself, his brain works like a clock. No one has ever been recorded to speak parseltongue after the death of last Slytherin line, except for the heir of Gaunts, as in Tom Marvolo Riddle as in Lord Voldemort.  
  
An involuntary gasp leaves his mouth, hurriedly kneeling, he bows his head. "My lord."

* * *

 

Lord Voldemort sighs in annoyance as Walburga praises her heirs, goes on and on about how powerful they are at such a young age. If he wasn't a dark lord he would have scoffed on her face because the two boy's core was extremely weak. Well he surely didn't need the Blacks as an extra muscle only political power so he hardly cared. After he finally finishes the last dish, he cuts Walburga off with a sharp glace and stand up elegantly.  
  
"I wish to retire. I appreciate your hospitality." His voice was cold and emotionless, it makes everyone present shudder.  
  
"O-o-of course, my lord." Walburga stutters out and curtseys gently while her son bow.  
  
Waving his hand to deny the offered escort, he walks up the stairs where his guest room is. While walking he hears a soft hisses calling for him. He realizes it was the pull of parselmagic but it confuses him as the Black family didn't have any parselmagic user. He passes by the portrait of the great Salazar and halts when the pull gets stronger. Salazar opens his eyes and stares at him.  
  
"What are you doing here child?" His voice sharp.  
  
Voldemort sneers, it looks elegant on his aristocratic face. "I am not a child, old man." He snaps. "I wish to know why i can sense parselmagic, is it you?"  
  
Salazar hums and shakes his head wistfully. "No. It’s from my heir." He says silently.  
  
Voldemort frowns. "I am your heir." He talks slowly as if talking to a child.  
  
Salazar snaps his eyes open and levels the dark lord with a glare. "I am aware of that you foolish child. I am talking about the other one, surely you know?"  
  
Voldemort growls when he is called child again and frowns. "Another heir? What are you talking about? I have never heard of anyone who possesses Parseltongue after me."  
  
Salazar sighs, with a swift breeze the door he is hanged on opens. "Go in ahead and find out." He says.  
  
Voldemort looks at the door suspiciously and something clicks inside his mind. The sole parseltongue holder in Black house had built a hidden library only for parseltongue he remembers Abraxas mentioning it to him once in their 5th year. He walks inside and hisses the door shut. Instantly he realizes the age old library was saturated with magic, a strong vibrant magic which made his own sing. His eyes fall on the standing boy, looking absolutely feral and beautiful at the same time. He has never seen such beauty before in the Black's mansion, such powerful beauty. Without thinking he asks the boy who he is and he looks affronted at the question. The boy realizes who he is shortly and the magic around them is gone in instant when he masks it again.  
  
"Rise." He commands.  
  
The boy stands up shakily, yet the avada eyes were still burning strong as he stared right at his own red gaze. "Who are you?" He asks.  
  
Harry shifts uncomfortably at the gaze but lifts his chin up, refusing to look like a scared feline in front of the predator. "Harold Corvus Black, my lord." He answers.  
  
Voldemort tilts his head. "A Black? Whose son are you?"  
  
"Walburga Black."  
  
He frowns. "I wasn't aware Walburga had a third heir."  
  
"No one really is." Harry answers airily.  
  
Voldemort was greatly confused. Why would Walburga neglect such a powerful heir and nurse those two instead? "Walburga never mentioned she gave birth to a parsel mage."  
  
Harry sighs. He was getting tired of the questions but he didn't want to seem rude to the dark lord because he didn't want to die this soon. "That is because she doesn't know. No one does, well...except for Lucius and Sev."  
  
He takes a look at the book the boy was holding and nods towards it. "I will leave you to it." He says, not prodding further.  
  
Harry nods in relief and sits down on the table, by corner of his eyes he see the Dark Lord exploring the library, walking here and there and taking in the books written in parsel script. After Harry found the chamber of secret he quickly realized most of the books that weren’t in the chamber were in the library. His mind drifts to the beautiful Basilisk's in the chamber and he wonders if the house elves are feeding them.

He frowns at the discomfort of masking his magic in the one place he thought was his own but swallows it down. He shakes his head and focuses on the book in front of him when he is suddenly attacked by the dark lord's magic again. Turning around he sees the dark lord looking at him curiously, he could help but think how handsome the older man is.  
  
"My lord?" He inquires.  
  
Lord Voldemort was horribly curious, he wanted to know of this Harold child and why Walburga was hiding him. The boy surely was scared of him yet he had a perfect poker face and wasn’t stuttering like a bumbling fool. The only person capable of doing that is Abraxas but that was because he wasn't a follower but a friend. When the younger questions him he couldn't help but think fuck it.  
  
"I will ask some questions young Harold, feel free to deny me if you are uncomfortable."  
  
Unlike everyone who just bows and agrees, Harold actually looks like he is considering it. Those green eyes flicks to him and looks resigned.  
  
"Of course, my lord, please, sit." He says calmly gesturing to the chair in front of him.  
  
Sitting down he looks at Harold who is looking at him with expectant eyes.  
  
"Harold-"  
  
"Please my lord, would you call me Harry instead?" He interrupts the older man, pinching himself in retaliation for interrupting, it was an old habit.  
  
Voldemort of course notices that but says nothing and nods. "Very well. Harry, which year are you in?"  
  
"I have finished my 7th year I will be giving my NEWTs after few months." He says, smiling.

"Why does Walburga never mention you? As far as I know, she loves boosting about her heirs and you are from all of the three obviously better."  
  
Harry nearly giggles, resting his chin in his palm he hums. "I am happy you think so highly of me, my lord. And about my mother and father...well." he sighs. "When Sirius was born everybody rejoiced as he was their first heir. After that Regulus, they loved him because if Sirius is disposed of they have someone to fall back to. Now me, I am not a woman so they cannot marry me off to the Malfoys to create more connections, even though i could happily marry Lucius." He laughs. "And nor am I particularly fascinating, so they have probably forgotten i exist." He says shrugging.  
  
Voldemort raises his eyebrows at the nonchalant behavior, how could one be so ok with being ignored by their own family. Sure he never had one but even in the orphanage and in Hogwarts he wanted full attention from people. "So you don't care about your family." He states.  
  
Harry laughs at the word family but nods anyway.  
  
"Why did you hide about your parseltongue? Surely if you had told them you inherited on of the ancient lost traits they would acknowledge you."  
  
Harry hums and rocks his chair. "They never asked I never bothered. Only two people realized I was talking to my pet snakes who where Lucius and Severus, you know both of them right my lord?"  
  
He nods. "Yes, Severus has been helping me and Lucius is Abraxas's son."  
  
"Yes, they asked so i told them. I would have never thought I would see you here my lord." He says softly smiling.  
  
The first time he had seen the dark lord was during the Malfoy Gala, oh how regal the older man looked, dressed in royal blue robes and silver ornate. At first he didn't know who the mysterious handsome man was but Lucius had harshly whispered against his ear that it was the dark lord, he had nearly fainted. Leave it to him for actually having a crush on the Dark lord.  
  
"You have seen me before?" He asks surprised as he rarely met his followers’ heirs only if there was a dinner.  
  
"Yes, on the Malfoy's gala." He replies.  
  
Voldemort nods. The boy looked absolutely adorable when he smiled. He wanted to make Harry his own. "What will you do after your exam?"  
  
Harry shrugs. "I haven't thought of it yet, my lord. My two brothers have taken your mark already but I don't want to take the mark just yet." He curses himself internally for saying such insolent thing in front of the dark lord and pinches himself again.  
  
Voldemort's eyebrows rise to his forehead. How...daring the young Harry is. It was refreshing. "Oh? And why not, are you opposed to my goals and objectives?"  
  
"Oh. No. No." Harry says hurriedly, flushed bright red. “I just feel I would be completely useless to you with just my magical powers by my side. I want to either get a mastery in healing or in runes, after I am more successful academically I want to take your mark and serve you.” He says nodding respectfully.

  
Voldemort was satisfied with the answer, such a strong independent child yet he wasn't being given the respect he deserves. "Well I will leave you to it, young Harry. We shall meet soon." He says before standing up and heading to the door. He completely misses the dreamy sigh that escapes the younger’s mouth.

* * *

  
  
It was another boring day of his month long holiday and unlike Sirius he wasn't gallivanting around playing quidditch with the Potter heir nor was he taking classes training to be a perfect heir like Regulus. His friends were all busy with own work so he wasn't going to annoy them. So he once again walks back to the library with his snake wrapped around his shoulder not even sensing the masked magic in the library. He breaths out in relief and happiness when he lets his own magic out of his core.  
  
'I don't get why you hide your magic, silly hatchling.'  
  
Harry chuckles at his snake's angry hiss. 'I don't want unwanted attention, you know that. Also would you stop calling me hatchling? Since the day we met i have grown a lot!' He whines.  
  
Lyra hisses as if chuckling and bumps her snout on Harry's cheeks. 'You have grown, but you will still be my hatchling.'  
  
Snorting he shakes his head, with the wave of his hand two of the chairs in front of him turns into a fluffy mattress and he takes other chair to make a large pillow. The dark lord who was standing in the shadow with the strongest invisibility shield raises his eyebrows at the wandless transfiguration.  
  
With another incantation in parseltongue the small snake instantly turns into the height of Harry's own height and was as thick as a book on creature history. Harry hums softly and cuddles with the cold snake. 'You are a lot better like this.'  
  
'I don't understand why you always sleep here when there is that big bed in your room.'  
  
Harry yawns already sleepy on that soft mattress. 'I feel more at home here. Now, hush. I want to sleep.' He says face squashed into the pillow while his fingers move gently over the black scales.  
  
After he deems the younger is asleep, Voldemort walks out of his hiding place and looks at the sleeping child. His heart slightly aches at the sight of the boy curled up to the only thing who gives him enough attention his snake. He thinks of how the young heart had to cope with such neglecting and how many times Walburga and Orion had ignored him and his accomplishments before Harry gave up? He sighs at such thoughts and wonders why in world was he thinking too much and caring about the younger. He conjures a warm blanket from his room in his manor and gently unravels it to cover both Harry and his snake. After looking at the pale face for few minutes he leans down and ruffles the soft hair before apparating away.

 

* * *

 

When Harry comes to it he sniffs sleepily and sits up gently putting Lyra down beside him. He looks down and frowns in confusion at the warm blanket on top of him. At first he had thought he castes warming charm but he was under a blanket. Standing up and grunting loudly he casts a tempus to see it was 5 am, his joints pop in a way that would make any old people wince he stretches his limbs and gently wraps the blanket around him. It smelled like cinnamon and mint for some strange reason, he wonders how it got here as no one got inside the library. He gasps softly, of course! The dark lord could easily come in now that he knows about the secret library with mysterious books.

“Did he really put a blanket over me?” He says it out loud and blushes at his own words and hides his face behind his hands.

Shaking his head he takes Lyra and wraps her around his shoulder and heads out of the library to get breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!  
> Cmnts and kudos are appreciated!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Next time Voldemort came to the black manor was two days after he had tucked young Harry in. It was the Black's family gala, unlike the Malfoy's only selected people came which were mostly just inner circle's members and their family. He looks at himself in the mirror and wonders whether Harry would be there or not. He was wearing a black and silver lined robes with the Slytherin logo sewed in the breast side of the robe. He charms his hair backward and hums wondering whether Harry will like it or not. These have been his thoughts since he met that little enigma, such beauty and knowledge in a same being it made him want to whisk him away from the world and keep to himself. He shakes his head Harry was nearly 50 years younger than him, he wouldn't bound him like that. He could, but he wouldn't. Sighing he walks to the floo and shouts Black's manor. 

* * *

  
  
Harry was in his own room for a change and writing in one of his journals and jotting down few new spells and potions he had created. He could register his spells but there was no fun in letting people know his secret. Potions however, he has published and selled few of them on his own by the name Valk and some were with Severus. Severus wasn't impressed when Harry had decided to hide his own name to the public but got over it anyway. Potions and few other trinkets was why he had enough money to get out of the house and stay in a nice apartment by himself but he wasn't going to take a risk before he gets a stable job. 

Just then Kreacher pops in and bows to him. Harry shakes his hand in annoyance because there was really no need.  
  
"Young master Harold, Mistress is tells you nots to go down. Todays is Gala." He says in broken english and looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
Kreacher was loyal to Harry's mother but  maybe because he has always been attached to him since he was a child, the elf had a strange sense of compassion for him. Getting angry on his behalf to sneaking desserts after his mother denies him, he has done many things for him. Smiling at the elf he nods his head. "It is alright, Kreacher. No need to look devastated. You can go, bring me food to my bedroom when served. Thank you."  
  
The elf does one of his weird hyper breathing and ear flapping at the thank you but nods and scurries off.  
  
After the elf is gone Harry sighs through his nose. Sure he didn't care about the stupid gala, he has never been allowed to go because his mother fears he will mess everything up for her heirs but it still hurt. It was like he didn't exist to the whole house at all, since the day he was born he was thrown in the hands of his nanny who was there until he was two years old, after he could speak and walk properly private tutors were assigned to him who would only sneer and pity his misfortune. He had taken it to himself to drown into the world of books, be it fiction or history or about magic. He groans and throws the book he has in his hand across the room. He heads to the floo and sighs, "Lucius Malfoy room." He says.  
  
"Harry?" Lucius speaks through the floo.  
  
"I am bored." Harry grunts.  
  
Lucius makes a sound that sounds like a groan and a chuckle. "Aren't you getting re- ah." He stops himself before he can hurt Harry.  
  
"Its fine." Harry mumbles softly. "Its not like I was expecting anything."  
  
"Did you like your gift?" Lucius asks hurriedly changing the topic.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you for stealing it." Harry replies laughing.  
  
"Its not stealing if its in your own house." Lucius hums. "Also father will never find out."  
  
Harry laughs again. "Oh right Severus gifted me this amazing aging potion! He said he made it himself, apparently it lasts for more than a month!" He yelps.  
  
"Surely you won't be using it?" Lucius says, scandalized.  
  
"Of course not Luci." Harry replies sarcastically.  
  
"Harry." He warns.  
  
"Alright alright. I will just test it and see how he made it." Harry says pouting.  
  
"Lucius." Comes Lucius father's voice.  
  
Harry coughs gently. "You will be late. I think it has already started."  
  
"I will sneak out if possible." Lucius says hurriedly before the floo fire goes off.  
  
Harry slumps on the floor and huffs. He wonders how many years had it been since his father hadn't talked with him face to face. Rolling his eyes at his own thoughts he stands up and walks to his bed and smashes his face in one of the pillow before summoning his journal and writing again.

* * *

  
Voldemort floos in the party late, it makes the invited people hush down and whisper to themselves. Walburga sweeps through the floor with elegance and curtseys the dark lord before offering him wine. He nods politely and gestures everyone to continue what they were doing. His eyes glide through the crowd as he searches for Harry. He could see both of the heir and Potter heir along with someone else who he didn't recognize. His eyes falls to floo which burns and nearly smiles when Abraxas walks through. Abraxas sees him and bows respectfuly.  
  
"My lord."  
  
"Ah. Old friend." Voldemort hums happily and pats Abraxas's back. He turns to Lady Malfoy and leans down to press a kiss on her cheek. She blushes prettily and few other ladies in the hall bristle with indignation and jealousy.  
   
He nods towards the Malfoy heir and his bow. With half mind he thinks of asking him where Harry was despite this being his home and gala event but with other half he thinks that wouldn't be the best course of action and Harry would come down eventually. After he is left alone with Abraxas he casts a privacy charm around them and groans softly.  
  
"I didn't think you would come." Abraxas comments sipping his wine. "Walburga looks positively thrilled in having you here for the first time."   
  
"I wouldn't have but i wanted to see somebody." He says, waving his hand which fills his already empty wine glass.  
  
Abraxas raises his eyebrows and looks at Voldemort expectantly. He wouldn't do this in public however with the privacy charm around them there was no harm.  
  
"Were you aware that the Blacks have a third heir?"  
  
"I did hear it from my son but i thought he was the son of Druella, because if he was from Walburga surely there would have been a boisterous feast about it but i only remember Regulus and Sirius having one."  
  
"Yes. Yes. He is young Lucius's friend. Same year in hogwarts." He replies. "Even i was astonished."  
  
"So you are waiting for...him?"  
  
"Yes. I c-" he stops himself. "Ah. Never mind Abraxas. Tell me how you are doing instead." He says changing the topic.  
  
Abraxas frowns at the abrupt change in the subject and shakes his head he will surely squeeze it out of his friend sooner or later.  
  
"Of course. I am quite alright-" and then they start talking about tribal things and few work related things until Walburga clinks her wine glass and politely tells them all to join her in the dinning room.

Abraxas realizes that his friend looked strangely troubled and angry. Unlike in Malfoy manor the head of the table is given to Voldemort. He wants to scoff at the spineless coward the Lord of the house was.

The elves were busy laying the appetizers on the table and he still couldn't see young Harry in midst of anyone. He notices another child was also searching for someone despite everyone being there, her curly black hair was a mess but still very well kept, he tilts his head and when he trues to remember who she was. Ah! Bellatrix Black, daughter of Druella Black, Harry's cousin.  
  
He notices people were about to eat when he raises his hand. "Wait."  
  
They all freeze on the spot and look at their lord expectantly. Walburga is the one to speak at first.  
  
"My lord? Is there a problem with the food?"  
  
"No." He replies calmly. "I believe there is one person missing right now."  
  
Orion looks at him confused. "My lord the guest list has be-"  
  
"Not a guest. A member of this house hold. Your youngest heir, Harold Black." He spits out, voice dripping with anger. They really hadn't called their own child in a gala that was called _family gala_. A strange man who claimed to be long-lost descendant of the Blacks was present in the party!   
  
Walburga's eyes widen. "M-my lo-lord, h-how did y-you-"  
  
"That isn't your business." He cuts in. "Tell the elfs to call him down, the dinner won't start until and unless the youngest son of this household steps in this dinner hall."  
  
"Y-y-yes my lord." Orion stutters out hurriedly before calling for an elf and telling him to make Harry come down as the dark lord requires his presence.  
  
The hall was now filled with gossips and whispers about the unknown heir of the Black and debating whether he is illegitimate child of of them. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see two people looking extremely happy about the order, one Bellatrix black and one Lucius Malfoy. 

* * *

  
Harry was mulling on his own, wondering whether the dark lord had graced them all with his presence or not. His hair was wet because he had just taken an age long shower to relax himself and his thoughts. Just then an elf pops in his room, he sits up startled. He looks at the elf in shock. "What is it?"  
  
"Master Orion is calling for yous! Master Dark Lord asks for yous presence!" He says.   
  
Harry's eyes were wide, he gapes like a fool before jumping out of the bed in shock.

"What?!" He nearly screams before charming his hair dry he jumps to the closet in hurry. "How? Why? Why does he want me?" He mumbles/whines.  
  
Hurriedly he takes out dark green robes with beautiful silver embroidery and black pant and puts in on. He looks at himself in the mirror before hastily pushing his hair out of his face hurriedly. He smiles and looks at his pale face, the green robes made his eyes pop out more and he searches his drawers to find some jewelry and grins widely when he sees a platinum choker like necklace with snakes around the delicate chain, gently putting it around his neck he taps the pink lip gloss on top of his lips and puts on few rings before grinning again and apparating to the starting of the stairs. His robes were flowing and gave him a royal aura as he walked down the stairs regally. The sound of his boots on the marble sounded loud to the usually silent dinner gala. His green eyes flicks up to see every guest had their head turned to him and he could also see 'family' for some reason looked angry. He reaches to the hall and gently waves to Lucius and his cousin Bella who looked like she would pounce at him any moment. And of course as he wasn't daft he could see the way some of the men were leering at him while some woman whispered about how nice his skin looked. Finally his gaze settles on the red eyes, fierce dominating red eyes which he had fallen in love with many years ago, walking to the front confidently he kneels to the handsome man.  
  
"My lord." He says gently.  
  
"Rise, Harry." The older man says gently.  
  
His mother gasps at the dark lord's word but says nothing more.  
  
"Sit, Harry. Lets eat." He commands.  
  
Harry nods and rises but stops when he sees there was no chair assigned for him. He swears under his breath, this was why he didn't want to come, he didn't want to be humiliated like this.  
  
Voldemort's gaze slides to Sirius who was sitting on his right and looks at him with cold gaze. "Well? Won't you give your seat to your brother?" He says. His voice told everyone it wasn't just a question it was a command.  
  
"I-i-i, O-o-of course my-my lord." Sirius stutters out hurriedly and stands up.  
  
Harry was about to deny the seat when the dark lord speaks again.  
  
"Sit, Harry. I do not wish to hear any complains."  
  
Smiling awkwardly he nods and slinks on the seat.  
  
"Now that everyone is here please eat."  
  
At the order everyone else start talking and whispering while they eat their food. Harry hides his bashful smile when he takes a gulp of his wine. His eyes shift to Voldemort's, and he sees the way he elegantly wraps his lips around the fork taking in the appetizers. Voldemort turns his head to the dazed Harry and raises his eyebrows.  
  
"What are you doing? Eat." He says nodding to the plate.  
  
Harry jolts at the older's word and blushes brightly. "Ah. Yes." He says hurriedly cutting the mushrooms into pieces.   
  
His mind travels to the soft blanket that was around him in the library and now in his bed and blushes again. His eyes falls on his mother who looks like she was going to murder him, maybe because the dark lord choose him over his useless brother Sirius? He rolls his eyes and just because he was full of spite, he looks at dark lord and tells him to come closer.  
  
Voldemort notices the amusement in those green eyes for a split second when he looks at his mother and calls for him. Deciding to play along he leans forward and he thinks he might have heard a little yelp or a scream.  
  
Harry grins to himself before cupping his hand around the dark lord's ear. "Thank you for the blanket you gave me last time." He whispers sweetly and lets him go.  
  
Voldemort chuckles deeply and nods. "You're welcome."  
  
Harry smiles back and starts eating again. The dinner goes smoothly after that, the dark lord indulges him and plays along with him in annoying his family and Harry has a nice time talking with many other influential people who ask him various things which he replies in an impeccably. Voldemort feels a strange sense of pride seeing the younger talk to other people and impressing them.  
  
At the end of the dinner one of the high ranking wizard in the House of Lords shake his hand and pats him in the back. "We need more youths like you Harold! Let me know if you ever want to join the ministry! I will make sure to keep a spot for you."  
  
Harry smiles and nods politely. "Of course! Thank you very much." He says smiling and waving at him when he leaves.  
  
He gasps when a particularly harsh grip squeezes his arm. He frowns and looks to his side to see his mother standing there. "Mother. Let me go. You are hurting me."  
  
She completely ignores his words and squeezes harder. "Come with me for a moment dear Harold." She spits out in sweetest voice she can manage but her eyes looked crazed.   
  
Harry's face contorts into discomfort when he is partially dragged out of the hall, his wildly searches around and finds the dark lord who instantly turns his head around. He sends a pleading look to the elder before he is harshly pulled in and thrown to the other side of the empty corridor.  
  
"How dare you?!" She hisses.  
  
Harry looks at her in confusion. "What did i do?"  
  
"What did you do? You came here and ruined everything! You took my dear heir's place!" She screeches.  
  
"I didn't ask for it! The dark lord made him go." He says annoyed.  
  
"How did the dark lord know about you? Do you sleep around now? Did you give him your body to-"  
  
"That is enough." Comes the dark lord's voice.  
  
Walburga trembles where she is, while Harry hides his face so that the dark lord wouldn't see him cry.  
  
"Do you really think I am an easy man, Walburga? Or rather than me your own son?"  
  
"N-n-no my lord. I just... his insolence of touching you today was unfor-"  
  
"Did i object his touching?" He cuts in leveling Walburga with an icy stare. When she doesnt reply he does it for her. "No. I merely think Harry here is a bright child who deserves to be in a thing like family gala because there are many influential people here who will help him in the upcoming year. In fact I believe Harry's magical core is far more developed than most of the adults i have seen and-" his eyes shifts to Harry who was turned around and his shoulders were shaking as he tries to calm himself. All because of his filthy mother, he thinks growling. He turns his head to Walburga who flinches. "I would appreciate it if you did that, Walburga. Treat him with respect because he deserves it. Get out of my sight." He orders.  
  
Walburga curtsy is hurried as runs out.  
  
Voldemort sighs and gently guides the crying child to one of the empty guest room.  
  
"Child." He speaks softly.  
  
Harry says nothing but keeps his head buried into his face.  
  
"Child, look at me." He coaxes softly. He takes the younger’s hands down and pulls his face up by his chin. His heart nearly stops at the cute red button nose, rosy cheeks and the teary green eyes. How could one look this beautiful crying?  
  
"I-I-" Harry stutters while few gasps of sobs escape.  
  
Voldemort sighs and gently hugs him. Harry is shocked for a slight bit but shortly after that he wraps his arms around the older's neck and wails loudly.  
  
"I have never felt this humiliated." He says in between his cries, the sentence was wobbly and broken but the dark lord understands it anyway.  
  
After few minutes of standing in the room and crying, Harry finally calms down and hesitantly lets the dark lord go.  
  
"I am sorry." He sniffs out.  
  
Voldemort hums. "What for?"  
  
"Well i cried on your robes and-and merlin, you are probably furious."  
  
"Look at me child." He says softly.  
  
Harry hesitantly looks up.  
  
"Do i look like i am mad at you?" He asks.  
  
Harry shakes his head and looks down again. "But-"  
  
"No buts. I am glad you came today. Any reason why you weren't there?"  
  
"Well every time before the gala starts father makes any elf go to my room and tell me I am not to come down. I never know why, i never cared. Today she suddenly started saying so many things, as if i am not worth  anything but a good body and fa-"  
  
"Well she is wrong. Admittedly i was interested in you first because you looked beautiful. But i find beautiful people everywhere, your cousin Bellatrix is beautiful, so is Abraxas. However i was more intrigued because of your magic, the way you hold yourself up in front of me without being a bumbling fool, how you are so intelligent." He says, voice nearly falling to whisper. Fearing those words would be heard by anyone other than Harry because they didn't deserve it.  
  
The younger was blushing bright red by the time he was finished praising him.  
  
"You think Lucius's father is beautiful." He mutters.  
  
"From all that that is that caught your attention?" He teases.  
  
Harry blushes again. Voldemort chuckles at the younger and raises his hand to pat his head but then he realizes how weird it will be for the younger. Just when he thinks of putting his hand down, Harry grabs his wrist and puts his hand on top of his hair, he shyly bites his lips and looks down.  
  
Voldemort nearly faints at the cuteness and gently ruffles his hair. "If they treat you horribly or do things you do not deserve, you come to my mansion or Abraxas."  
  
Harry's eyes widen. "My lord i couldn't possi-"  
  
"No. You have my permission. Also that is a very beautiful necklace, a gift?"

Harry shakes his head. "I bought it. Thank you."

"Now go, a certain cousin of yours is searching for you."

Voldemort nearly smiles at the beaming face of Harry, he was just so radiant and beautiful.  
  
"Thank you again, my lord." He says bowing hastily before running back to the hall to meet his cousin.  
  
Sighing he looks at the running figure of the younger. His mind goes back to when Harry first graced the hall with his presence. Such enthralling beauty and aura he emitted. He had noticed the way those old death eaters had leered at the younger after dinner and wanted to talk to him. Instead Harry had been capable enough to single out the unnecessary people and only those who were important and worthy of him. He smiles and nearly slaps himself for such thoughts. Sighing he decides to head back to his mansion. 

* * *

  
Harry had a big grin on his face despite the scowl he was receiving from his brothers when he walked towards Bellatrix who was in between them talking.  
  
"Oh! Harold, darling!" Bellatrix squeals excitedly shoving Sirius aside to join him.  
  
Harry smiles softly and leans down to kiss her cheeks. "Now, now, none of that Harold stuff, you know i dont like that name."  
  
Bellatrix pouts her beautiful red lips but then smiles again. "I missed you dear cousin."  
  
"I missed you too, Bella. I hope you are staying over?" He asks, letting her wrap her arms around his own as he guides her out to the courtyard.  
  
They talk about various things they have done and laugh heartily. Bellatrix has been one of his closest friend and relative, they were about the same age so had been play dates many times because Druella used to sneak him out of the house every time. Her family were more of a family to him than his own. Bellatrix has always been a bit possessive and crazy about him at first he had wondered whether she loved him but later turned out it was only because she thought of him as an younger brother to protect. After walking around the garden for few more hours they retire.

* * *

  
Harry was on his bed still awake, the rush of meeting so many people for the first time in family event was amazing. He had met many professors too willing to give him chance for apprenticeship which was amazing. His mind drifts to the dark lord and he smiles widely. He never thought that the older man would be this sweet and nice with him. Sure he was a bit scary when he glared at his mother and brother but the fact that it was done for him made him blush. Just then someone knocks on his door.  
  
"Its me."  
  
He hears Bella's voice, waving the door open and closing it once she is in he sits up and casts lumos.  
  
"Are you showing off?" She asks with bored tone.  
  
Harry chuckles softly and flips his blankets away and pats the space by his side. Bellatrix crawls towards him and Harry notices the revealing night gown.  
  
"Why would you run around wearing such revealing cloth." He scolds.  
  
Bellatrix rolls her eyes and lays her head on top of Harry's arm. "Why? Are you turned on?"  
  
Harry scrunches his nose in disgust. "Ew."  
  
"Right you like cocks."  
  
Harry gasps scandalized. "Bella!" He whines.  
  
Bellatrix giggles and cuddles closer. "We spoke for so long and yet you didn't mention the dark lord. What was that today? How come he knows your nickname."  
  
Harry sighs and wraps his free arm around Bellatrix curvy waist making her squeal softly by tickling her side. "Ah. A long story." And then he starts telling her everything.  
  
She oohs and aahs and smiles at her younger brother's blush but asks nothing else, she relishes in those little tid bits that Harry would share to no one but her.  
  
"I hope you will get married." She teases him.  
  
Harry scoffs loudly. "Have you seen the women he has been with?" He brings his hands to his chest and squeezes. "Unless i magically be a girl i have no chance."  
  
Bellatrix shakes her head at the dense boy and snuggles closer. "I am sleepy now. So sleep."  
  
"You are so spoiled, my arms will go numb like this."  
  
Bellatrix snorts. "As if i care."  
  
He squawks, as if offended but wraps his arms around her tighter before sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like Bella and Harry's friendship!


	3. Chapter 3

Although Voldemort wanted to see the dear boy everyday and keep him on his bed but he could hardly do so as a dark lord. He hadn't had a chance to go visit him since the gala, it had already been two long weeks. He promises himself to rest for a while and visit Harry before its too late.  
  
He sighs through his nose as he goes through the reports about the upcoming changes he was about to bring. There were hardly any objections, majority of the Lords and their household held his mark and were his followers however there were still many still following the old old Dumbledore. Weasleys being the main group in the rebel. They still went on and on about how they should be hand in hand with the muggles and how it was the greater good. Once he had shown every citizen of the magical Britain and other countries through his connections, the wars muggles had fought, the damage their weapon do, nobody was willing to side with foolish old Dumbledore, even the biggest light family, Potter and Longbottoms willingly started to support him. Now the great Albus Dumbledore was reduced to angry foolish rebel who tried to convince other countries to talk to muggles and make muggleborns his poster wizards, but it was all futile.  
  
Just then his floo chimes, answering the floo he hears Abraxas's hasty sigh of relief. "My lord, Harold is in my manor. He-"  
  
"I am coming." The dark lord says at once. He throws his work robes away and puts a formal one before flooing to Malfoy manor.  
  
The floo burns green when he arrives his robes flipping dramatically as he moves. An elf greets him and takes him to one of the guest room. Opening the door open he steps in and his eyes zeroes in on Harry who was on the bed unconscious.  
  
"What happened?" He growls.  
  
Abraxas stands up from the couch he is sitting in and bows his head before walking towards him.  
"I am not quite sure, my lord. I heard the floo and went to see who it was only to find him there unconscious. I wasn't sure what i should do so i called you."  
  
"Did you diagnose him?"  
  
"Yes. Its a severe case of dehydration. I fear there was use of 'Drink of despair' but he showed no sign of pain."  
  
"Did you give him the potions? How long until he wakes up?"  
  
"Yes of course. It might take him two to three hours."   
  
Voldemort nods. "You can go. I will call for you when he wakes up. Thank you for this."  
  
Abraxas shakes his head. "Don't mention it. I sure hope you will explain your interest in him soon."  
  
Voldemort nods and gives him a brief smile before sitting besides Harry. He finally gets tired of watching the sleeping angel so conjures a book and starts reading it.

* * *

  
  
Harry knew that his mother wouldn't stay calm after everyone else had left the house. She had stayed quiet for as long as Bella stayed and after that without even looking at Harry she warded his room against appartition, and floo and even restricted house elfs to go inside. It was his punishment. A punishment for what he isn't sure. It took him nearly 1 and half week to figure  what kind of runes were put and how he could disable it. Which also meant, one and a half weeks without food or water. Well, only half weeks without water as he had a pitcher full of water which lasted for week. One time a elf thought of coming in but ended up getting blasted off. 

His magic was the only thing that was keeping him alive, so at the end of the second week he took all he had in him and picked on the thick strands of magic on his front door before pulling past it and disabling it completely. His stupid mother not knowing about his ability hadn't put any sort of alarm or warning bell so he got off easy. He was extremely fatigued and exhausted, so he had to crawl to the floo and head to the Malfoy manor and passed out on arrival.

* * *

  
  
Harry sniffs and blinks heavily, he whines at the brightness of the room and hides his eyes from it.  
  
Voldemort instantly notices him waking up so wishpers 'nox'.  "Child, it's dark now. You may open your eyes." He says softly, patting his bed hair.  
  
Harry peaks his one eye open and sighs when it dark. Then he realizes whose voice it was and sits up with a surprised yelp. His yelp turn into a pained groan when pain flairs in his stomach.  
  
"Take it easy." Voldemort says, his arms around Harry’s waist as he gently makes him lay down.   
  
"I-what are you doing here, my lord?"  
  
"Why? I can't come?" He asks, eyebrows raised.  
  
"U-uhm. Of course not. You-you can but this is...Malfoy manor?"  
  
"Yes. You came here and passed out. Abraxas called for me, you are able to talk without crying about the itch on your throat because he gave you potion for dehydration."  
  
Harry nods.  
  
"Well lay here quietly i will call for Abraxas."  
  
After the dark lord leaves the room, Harry sighs and swears softly. "Where is Lucius when i need him."  
  
He sighs and wonders if his mother had found out already. Maybe not? Why would she even do that? Was she trying to kill him? He groans when  his sides start throbbing.  
  
"Harold." Abraxas walks inside the room with Voldemort by his side and sits on the chair beside his bed. "Any pain?"  
  
"Yes, my stomach it hurts. I-" he looks towards Voldemort and then to Abraxas. "I was starved for nearly two weeks and i only had little to drink. I drank some water from the tap in the bathroom but it only made me sicker. I did try to heal my self but as i was trying to disable the wards i used as little magic as possible."  
  
Abraxas was horrified as why Walburga would do such a thing to her own child. And Voldemort, well, he was angry would be an understatement.  
  
"Wards?" He questions.  
  
"Yes. Anti appartition and floo, even the elfs couldn't get in. I couldn't figure what kind of ward it was because it wasn't the ones i have read about or practiced so it took time. I am sorry for troubling you Lord Malfoy."  
  
Abraxas shakes his head. "Mention not. You are the age of my son, i am extremely troubled as to why Walburga would do such a thing." He says frowning. "Well, for now i will tell the elfs to prepare a small meal for you as too much food might make you vomit. And here, potion for your stomach ache." He says handing Harry the red vial before he leaves the room again.  
  
Harry scrunches his nose at the potion but gulps it down anyway.  
  
"My lord, you must be busy. I-"  
  
"I am not." He cuts in. He sits besides Harry again and nearly melts when the doe eye falls on him. "Would you like to tell me what happened?"  
  
Harry shifts uncomfortably before sitting by and leaning his body on the headboard. He gasps when Voldemort wraps his arms around his waist again and pull him closer.  
  
"Do you not like it?" He asks softly, putting blanket on top of both of them.  
  
Harry blushes bright red at the blatant flirting but says nothing and just lays his head on top of Voldemort's shoulder. Surely the dark lord will abandon him once he is bored so Harry decides to cherish every moment he has with the dark lord. Then he starts to explain what happened after Bellatrix left.  
  
Voldemort was ready to go in the Black manor and kill the whole family but he stays calm in front of his Harry. _His Harry_  
  
"How are you this calm about this? You can have them arrested for this. Or if you want revenge even kill them." He says.  
  
Harry shakes his head. "I don't know. I just think they aren't worth my reaction. Please don't kill them." He adds hurriedly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they aren't worth it. Also you need them." Harry says.  
  
Voldemort gently positions Harry so that his head is on his lap. He wonders why he is doing this, is it because the younger’s hair is beautiful or is it because he knows Harry needs it.  
  
"M-my lord, I-" Harry tries to rise his head only to be pushed back firmly. "This is so inappropriate." He mumbles.  
  
"Yeah? Well who is ever going to reprimand me?"  
  
True to those words, Abraxas and the house elf came and went but they never questioned why the dark lord was patting the invisible black heir's hair like he was a cat.

Harry sat up again and took the tray of soup. He was extremely hungry to the point he wanted to drink the scalding hot soup like cold water but he stopped himself as it wasn't good for his stomach or his throat. So he takes little of the ambrosia of a soup and sips it like a child. His eyes dart to the dark lord who is looking at him eat and blushes at the attention. He had grown up listening about the great dark lord and his deed. He has seen him in the Malfoy gala and then after than once or twice in prophet but it was nothing like this. The man dripped magic and was absolutely regal, every time his magic sought out the dark lord's it made him shudder.  

  
"Harry." The dark lord speaks, startling the dreaming lamb.  
  
He looks up to him. "Yes?"  
  
"Would you unmask your magic for me?"  
  
How could Harry deny such a request. It was a request not an order hidden under it. For him.  For his lord. He shivers but manages to hide it from the lord.  
  
"I... i have never done it in front of others before." He murmurs and closes his eyes. He concentrates and lets go of the clasps around  his core.  
  
Voldemort gasps at the beautiful sensation of the younger’s magic. So raw and unhindered from neglection. It was alive and light. Such magic, he has only seen from the faeries in the woods. It was pure and unaltered.  
  
Harry blushes at the gaping dark lord.  
  
"I have never felt such magic from a child your age before, Harry. Nor someone older, it is like faerie's or of a centaur. It was how my magic was before it got heavier due to years and years of dark arts practice." He whispers, fingers wisping through the strands of magic around Harry.  
  
Harry just hides his red face by his palm in happiness of being praised.  
  
"No need to be shy. I am stating facts." Voldemort teases him, running his fingers across Harry’s locks again.  
  
"Thank you." He whispers and starts eating again.  
  
Voldemort smiles and says nothing else.

Shortly after he finishes eating he remembers Lyra was still in his room. Cursing he takes his wand out. Voldemort raises his eyes at the sudden movement but says nothing.  
  
"Expecto pratronus." He casts and smiles when a huge onpelli python hisses and dances around Harry’s body, slithering and bumping his snout.  
  
Voldemort watches it with great interest. A corporal patronus at 17 age is interesting.  
  
' _Tell Lyra to get out of my room and go to the forest. I will get her tomorrow.'_ He hisses.  
  
His patronus wisps away to relay the message.  
  
"You are surprising me every minute."  
  
Harry just grins cheekily and lays down to sooth his sides again.  
  
"Tomorrow? You won't be getting out of the bed that soon." Voldemort says sternly.  
  
Harry shakes his head. "No. Its alright. I have potions to reduce pain. I need to find a place for myself, I won't be returning there." He says.  
  
Then he realizes everything he owns is in the manor, a sigh leaves his mouth. "Although i think i should, my journals and many other things are all in the Black library and my room."   
  
"I shall accompany you. And, if you don't find a suitable place you can stay in my manor. The manor is always empty except for few elfs and of course Nagini is there."  
  
Harry nods and entertains the idea for a while, but then he thinks of how the dark lord would bring back woman in his home and frowns. "Thank you for the offer, my lord. However, I think i should live on my own from now on, an elf would come handy but surely no one will leave my mother to serve me." He thinks.  
  
"Would you like to take mine? I have 4 of them you can bond with one after i break it."  
  
"Really?" He asks excited.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry smiles and nods. "Yes, that is a nice idea. Thank you. I will pa-"  
  
"No need." He cuts in and stands up. "I will come back soon, you should stay here as long as you need." Voldemort says.  
  
Harry nods. His eyes dart to the dark lord's hand and with one mind he thinks of asking but then pinches himself in retaliation. What a stupid thing to think of.  
  
The dark lord of course notices it and smiles internally, he gently ruffles the younger’s hair which makes him beam. "Now, sleep."  
  
Harry nods with a grin and tugs his blanket up to hide his red cheeks before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I wonder if it sounded a bit rushed. Cmnts are appreciated<3<3


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wakes up with a soft sound of paper flipping, frowing he opens his eyes disorientated. He turns to the source of the sound and exhales surprised when he sees Lucius and Severus siting on the chair.  
  
"Hey." He croaks out, his throat parched. He regrets opening his mouth when a violent cough rips through hai throat.  
  
They both jolt and stand up hurriedly.  
  
"Harry!" Severus whispers voice laced with concern, he gently makes him sit up and takes water glass from  Lucius's hand. "Here, drink up."  
  
Harry sips the water feeling the drops of heaven sooth his throat. Sighing in relief he slumps against Severus's hold.  
  
"I thought you weren't here.." he says to Lucius.  
  
"I wasn't but my father called me and as soon as i found out i came here with Severus, but you were already asleep. Its 3 pm already, i will get something for you." He says hurriedly standing up not even looking at Harry in the eye when he leaves the room.  
  
Harry frowns at the weird behaviour and looks at Severus in question.  
  
Severus sighs and shrugs. "I think he is just concerned, when we came here you were lying on the bed as though you were dead and Lucius...he might have cried." Severus says, smirking.  
  
Harry stiffles his giggle by his hand. "I was asleep for the whole day and you guys just sat here?"  
  
"Of course you idiot. We were so concerned. You aren't going back there right?" Severus scowls.  
  
"No. No. I will start searching for a place to live in soon."  
  
Lucius walks and groans when both of his friends give him a sly smile.  
  
"I was concerned." He growls.  
  
"Aww, lucy i love you too." Harry coos, dragging him into a hug.  
  
Lucius groans but hugs him. Harry tries to pull Severus in but he just recieves a scowl.  
  
"The dark lord visited you when we were here." Lucius says, once they settle down.  
  
Harry's eyes brighten up at the mention of the dark lord.  
  
"Harry." Severus starts, voice sharp. Lucius too looks at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"No. No. It's not like that! He is just...just he was sweet and saved me from my mother."  
  
"Harry, he is obviously a very charming man but you have to realise what you are dealing with. He is the dark lord Harry. He didn't recieve that title because he preaches about ponies and rainbows." Lucius says with Severus nodding his head agreeing.  
  
Harry shakes his head. "No i know that."  
  
"Then you should also keep in mind that he might just be playing with you because he thinks you are pretty or be-" Severus stops himself. "Did you...did you tell him about yourself?"  
  
Harry sighs. "Its a long story.' He groans before starting about how he met the dark lord.  
  
Severus looks thoughtful while Lucius just looks scared for him.  
  
"I don't want to burst your happiness and your crush on him, Harry. But if you even get a whiff of manipulation and a power hunger for him, i hope you know where i am going with this." Severus says,  squeezing his hands.  
  
Harry nods. "I know, Sev. It's just...he is just so-"  
  
The door opens startling them. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Harry doesn't miss the way those haunting crimson eyes linger on his and Severus's clasped fingers.  
  
Two of his friends hurry to their feet and bow down deeply while Harry just stares at him entranced. Severus and Lucius both give him a side ways hug before leaving him alone with their lord.  
  
"You scared my friends away, my lord." Harry comments softly.  
  
Lord Voldemort doesnt reply but just sits down beside him and runs a diagnostic charm. After few seconds he smiles. "You are recovering due to the potions well." He says.  
  
"Thank you. I do feel much better. I heard you came when i was asleep, forgive me for giving this much trouble."  
  
Voldemort waves his fingers in a dismissive way, as is saying it was no problem. Harry frowns at the pinched look on the dark lord's normally stoic face. Was it because if Severus? He wants to scoff at his own thoughts, why would the dark lord be jealous? Yet he also wants to know if it was true. Ready to do or die he gently takes Lord Voldemort's hands who jolts and looks at him with shock and grasps them gently, while he lets his magic roll off softly. Voldemort slags a bit and tightens his hold on Harry's hand. Harry nearly smiles but swallows it down. 

* * *

  
Voldemort was in his office concerned for the little enigma's wellbeing as he did his work. At 11 am he thought he should go visit but he was met with two of his followers inside the room looking at Harry intently. Realising they both were Harry friends he nods at their bow gets a last look at Harry and leaves the room.   
  
The second time he came inside the room, he hears Harry and Severus talking in hushed tone. After he opens the door his eyes zeroes in on the clasped hand. He was near to seething at that, nodding at the bows dismissively he sits next to Harry. His mind was in turmoil, Harry was friends with Severus  but what if it wasn't just a friendship? Severus is handsome and so is Harry they are surely attracted with each other. He was in his own world when pair of warm hands gently take his own. His eyes snaps to Harry who looks up at him with wide emerald eyes, unsure expression on his face. He gently squeezes those nimble fingers to say it was fine. His heart was reassured by Harry's small act. Looking at him in the eyes he presses a soft kiss on his knuckle and like how roses bloom, he blushes bright red.   
  
"My lord." He exhales smiling.  
  
Voldemort presses another kiss on his palm and grins at the shudder that rips through his body. "Harry I was wondering, how are you going to get a place to live? Do you have money?"   
  
Harry nods. "I am not sure if i want to access the Black's trust vault but i have my own vault, i used to make potions in another name and have given few spells to the ministry, i get money from those and few more galleons i have saved up from working part time in knockturn and diagon here and there."   
  
His eyesbrows rise up to his forehead. "Harry, you are 17?"   
  
"Yes, I will be 18 in few months."  
  
"So by nearly 18 you created new spells, new potions and sold it? Worked despite of the fact that you are one of the biggest and richest family's son? Surely they dont care from what i have seen but they give you money yes?"   
  
"Yeah. I have been provided enough money from my family who wishes for me to live as a Black so that their name won't be slandered. But I have enough of my own money to depend on them. I dont need it. And yes i did do it, i don't see how that is shocking. Severus has sold nearly hundreds of his own creations."   
  
Voldemort nods. "Such admirable thoughts from someone so young." He says endearingly.   
  
Harry ducks is head shy.   
  
"But i have decided."   
  
Harry looks up, questioning eyes.   
  
"You shall stay in my manor instead."  
  
"My lord I-"   
  
"No. Stay in my manor until you get your masters on the subject you want and get a proper job. Your own vaults money wont be able to sustain you for that long. If you have a shelter and food you will be able to save it for future and your own luxury."   
  
Harry tugs on the silk sheet and he bites his lips in dilemma. "What would the people say my lord?  What will you tell them? About who I am to you or why i am staying with you?" He begs to  fate and hopes he will say lover. He wanted to be Voldemort's lover, be it someone who could be easily discarded but he will enjoy the dream while he could.   
  
Voldemort shakes his head. "Don't worry about that, Harry. You will stay there as my ward. I shall be your temporary guardian."   
  
Harry is crushed, a wave of disappointment crashes to his body. He cannot help but frown. Harry nods nonetheless but gently takes his own hand from the older man's hand. His thoughts races back to how the dark lord acted around him. A pat on his head, caring hug, holding hand all the things he has seen Potter patriarch doing to Potter. So it was never a romantic gesture, he was just a child in front of the dark lord.   
  
Voldemort was alarmed at the sudden wash of disappointment that comes in the younger’s face. Harry's emerald eyes glaze with tears all of the sudden and he blinks rapidly. He moves forward to pull Harry forward when his small hand swiftly slips out of his hold.   
  
"U-uh, i think i, you should leave, my lord. I feel fatigued and i need some sleep."   
  
Before Voldemort could even mention about how he had just woken up from his sleep, Harry turns to face the wall and hides under his blankets. Voldemort nods confused despite Harry not being able to see.  
  
"Yes. Of course. Rest well." He says silently, ruffling Harry's hair. He frowns more when Harry flinches and moves further away from him. Sighing in confusion he leaves the room, completely missing a choked sob leave of Harry's throat. 

* * *

  
Abraxas sighs at his lord and his friend. Voldemort looks at him with confused expression.   
  
"I cannot believe you dont see what you did wrong!" He mutters into his palm.   
  
"What? What is it? I don't know what happened." He says dejected.   
  
"You have been flirting with him since the day you met him- No. Marvolo he was sleeping on your damn lap, please don't deny it." He groans, interrupting Voldemort's complaints before he can start. "But then you went ahead and told a parental figure depraved child, well not a child but he is a teen, you told him you were his ward! Not even a friend or just someone you want to protect! A ward as in a child, as in you are his guardian not someone closer in a romantic prospect." He nearly laughs at the appalled face Marvolo makes. "He probably thinks everything you did was just something a father would do to his son."   
  
Marvolo whines/screams into his palm. "Well then." He says to no one.   
  
Abraxas sighs. "You could just confront him?"   
  
Voldemort gives him a glare that makes him shut up. He stands up abruptly and groans. "I will clear the misunderstanding tomorrow." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry dont kill me for uploading this late.  
> Istg there is this festival going on in my country soo i was busy. I will upload the new chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning the dark lord rises, freshened up and finally walked to the floo for Malfoy manor. He steps out of the floo to meet with frantic young Lucius who turns to him with wide eyes.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
Lucius kneels on the rug at once and bows deeply.  
  
"Rise." Voldemort orders.  
  
"M-my lor-d." He stutters, rising up.  
  
Voldemort raises his eyebrows expectantly.  
  
"H-harry, harry is gone."  
   
The thunderous look in the red eyes makes Lucius shudder and look down.  
  
"And...what do you mean by gone, young Lucius?" He hisses coldly.  
  
"I-i-"  
  
"Stop scaring my son, please." Abraxas says, walking in on his cowering son and furious friend.

“Harry is gone.” He growls.

“Yes, I am quite aware of that." Abraxas says calmly, at the glare he receives he sighs. “I was about to call you, but you arrived here yourself. This morning Lucius went to his room to call him for breakfast but he was nowhere to be seen. We have tried searching everywhere around the manor but he is nowhere to be seen." 

Voldemort nearly groans in frustration. “It surely isn’t because of--"

Abraxas just gives him a look which makes him shut up. Meanwhile, Lucius’s head was going back and forth in between the dark lord and his father in confusion and fear at the familiarity they seemed to have.

“Close that mouth of yours Lucius, it is a wonder how you still don’t seem to realize the dark lord and I are friends. I mean, he _is_ your godfather.” Abraxas says, rolling his eyes at his idiotic son.

At the sight of the young blond nearly having a heart attack, Voldemort sighs. “Well, let’s go to the Black manor firstly.”

“That is a good idea, I ought to just let Walburga and Orion get arrested.” Abraxas says.

“Harry doesn’t want anything done to them apparently so we will leave those vile things alone.” Voldemort says, unhappy with the younger’s decision but respecting it none the less.

He sighs again and looks at Abraxas. “Let’s go.”

Throwing the powder into floo and shouting Black manor. Both of them step out of the floo just in time to see Walburga walking in the lounge. Walburga freezes on her step at the unannounced visit from the dark lord. She bows deeply.

“My l-“

“Where is your son?” he interrupts mindless floundering.

Walburga’s face brightens considerably. “Oh, Sirius is i-“

“Our lord meant your third son, Harold, Walburga.” Abraxas cuts her in before his friend decides to kill the woman there and then.

By the way her eyes widens and she looks pale, both the dark lord and his right hand realize she still didn’t know Harry had left from the confined room.

“My-my lord, pl-please.”

“Ssshow me his room and I might just decide not to dessstroy you.” Voldemort exhales, his voice cold and a bit of parseltongue slipped out due to his anger.

Walburga shakes where she stands and nods before walking up the stairs leading the dark lord and Abraxas to her confined son. Voldemort walks with her fuming and his hands twitching on his wand. Finally they reach the last door of the corridor and he senses strong sense of magic around the room and he realizes it is the ward Harry broke.

His patience was on the edge, he really didn’t want to go against the younger’s wishes but the woman just made it impossible. Walburga dared to look embarrassed as she disabled the wards and opened the door.

“Harold, dear.” She calls out, voice tight and trying her best to be sweet.

Voldemort charges in and looks around, he opens the wardrobe to find it empty. He swears in parseltongue, he was angry at himself. Searching around more he finds no trace of the younger boy. He turns around and a red jet of curse leaves his wand leaving the woman in front of him to scream in pain.

“You dared to go against my direct order and harm Harry, Walburga. If it wasn’t for his wish to leave you and your family alone I would have slaughtered you already.” He growls.

Walburga shakes and starts begging for forgiveness but Voldemort was having none of it. Disappointed at not finding any clue he apparates out of the room to the library, tearing through the age old wards like spider webs. He feels Harry’s lingering magic which tells him he certainly was here few seconds ago. Harry must have felt his magic and left. He curses again and searches around the library, few of the selves were empty, old tomes were missing ones with complex parsel magic. His eyes burns red in anger towards himself. He had to find the younger and apologize.

Apparating out, he sees Abraxas on the lobby waiting for him to come and Walburga on the sofa still shaking from the after effects of the curse.

“M-my lord! I am not a-aware of where he is!” She says hurriedly. “You-you have t-to be-“

“I believe you, Walburga.” He cuts her off. “From today I expect you and your sons to behave yourself.” He growls and gestures Abraxas to grab him and apparates out of the manor.

“Where could he be?” Abraxas asks.

“I don’t know. He was there in the manor when we reached there, in the hidden library of the manor.”

Abraxas turns around with wide eyes. “But it is accessible to parsel mage- Oh.”

“Yes. I was surprised too.” He says sighing. Suddenly something clicks in his head. “Severus, he surely must have gone there.”

“Spinner’s end?”

“You may go back to manor Abraxas, I shall meet you tomorrow.”

And with that he left Abraxas standing alone in the Black Manor’s forest. Abraxas sighs and does as his friend has asked him to.

He was standing in front of Spinner's end, the hidden Prince manor stood tall. He remembers the day he finally got to seperate Severus away from his abusive father and to the arms of his grandfather. It was a favor for his old friend and Severus never did forget his mercy. He knocks on the door and in few seconds the door opens to Severus in informal robes and wet hair.  
  
Severus freezes on spot. "M-my lord?"  
  
"Where is Harry?" He asks.  
  
Severus instantly looks down. "My lord, he isn't here surely you a-"  
  
Voldemort pushes Severus out of his way and senses lingering magic trace of Harry and growls. "Harry, come out." He yells.  
  
"My lord! Believe me he is-"  
  
Voldemort turns around and walks so close to Severus that it is socially unacceptable. "I am warning you Severus, before you lie anymore be aware of the possibility that i might rip every single one of your mental barriers, claw through your mind and leave you here to rot like a mindless husk. Natural occulmancy or not." His eyes were blazing red with anger and his shout had been reduced to a chilly whisper of threat leaving Severus frozen there in fear.  
  
"My lord." Comes a familiar soft voice Voldemort has come to adore.  
  
He whips his body around to see Harry standing there with dark green robes and his hair up in a bun, his red eyes glides through his red lips and he clutches his fingers into a fist. "Harry." He breathes out. "I was so worried, why did you leave without any message?"  
  
Harry smiles yet it looks forced. "Ah, of course you would be worried. You are my guardian after all." He says. "Forgive me, my lord. I merely woke up early and decided to get Lyra and my books from the manor."  
  
Voldemort notices the redness under his eyes and is again reminded of his stupid words. "So you merely left and forbidded Severus from telling me you are here?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Harry's flinch is noticeable but Voldemort pays no mind to it. "Come with me, Harry." He says.  
  
Harry looks away from Voldemort. "I am afraid i cannot do that, my lord. I am perfectly fine here with my friend and do not wish to trouble Malfoy family or you."  
  
"Harry, enough. We shall talk about what happened."  
  
"N-"  
  
"For merlin's sake Harry." He sighs and walks towards Harry and grabs him. Looking at Severus. "I will tell my elf to gather his things."  
  
"My lord! What are you doing? I told you i dont want to come. This is kidna-"  
  
And without getting to complete that sentence Harry is sucked in through a tube and he clutches the dark lord's hands tighter. In split second they are both standing in the big lobby of the Slytherin manor. Harry steps back from Voldemort and glares at him.  
  
"This is kidnapping, my lord!" He yells.  
  
"Well i would like to see anyone taking action regarding it." Voldemort replies coolly. Pointing to the sofa. "Sit." He orders, voice firm.  
  
Harry whips his head around and glares at the older man his emerald eyes glowing with anger. That moment Voldemort realises it was probably a bad decision to use that tone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol.   
> Ok first of all sorry for late update as always. Hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Voldemort backs off slightly at the look Harry gives him. Considering how Walburga used to shout at Orion he was ready to cast a silencing spell around the manor and his ear. Instead of the scream he had expected, Harry looks at him with a bitter smile and laughs. It makes Voldemort shiver and he thinks its absurd a child could make him do that.  
  
"My lord.  First you hurt me, then you threaten my friend, kidnap me and now you think just because i give you the respect you deserve and bow down, you think i am one of your bloody minions?!" He screeches. "A child to take care of or a minion? You really ought to choose one, my lord." He says icily.  
  
Voldemort sighs. "Look Harry, i re-  
  
"Don't." Harry cuts him off. "I know i am going out of the boundary you have set up for us but I think i need to get this out of my head before i burst! I didn't think you would suddenly love me, just cause I have a crush on you."  He snaps. "I didn't because I am not some naive pitiful child as you think i am nor am I delusional. I thought that maybe you would at least have some sort of feelings towards me because of the signals you were throwing at me. Did you have fun my lord?" He sneers, walking forward in anger and standing chest by chest in front of Voldemort. "Did you have fun internally pitying my gaze? Thought it was hilarious whenever I blushed at your words like a fucking girl? Because let me tell  y-mmnhp." His scathing words are interrupted by soft lips of Voldemort's on his own lip.  
Harry gasps in shock his emerald eyes wide open. Voldemort takes the opportunity and slithers his tongue inside Harry. He shuts his eyes close and leans into the kiss letting the dark lord dominate and lead. Harry had never been kissed like that before, he had kissed few girls but they didn't feel as good as the dark lord did.  
  
They part and Harry stares at the dark lord, his fingers swipe against his lips in disbelief. "G-guardians don't do that..." Harry whispers.  
  
"No they don't." Voldemort replies chuckling. "Forgive me for what i said Harry. I wasn't thinking when i said it, you are so much younger than me. You are so witty and beautiful and i certainly want to have a lover like you. However you are still so young, I thought i would just make you uncomfortable and would force all this just because you felt obliged." He says softly, his fingers tuck the stray hair behind Harry's ear.  
  
Harry blushes at the lover word and looks down, ashamed. Voldemort shakes his head and gently pulls Harry's face up by his chin. "No need to feel ashamed. You misunderstood, That's all there is to it." He soothes him. 

"But, my lord –" he starts brows furrowed. "I am like you said, merely a child. Why would you possibly want me as a lover?!" he exclaims, confused. "I am nothing compared to the women you have been with. I…I don’t even have any-any—" His cheeks burn bright red. "Experience." He whispers.

And oh if that sight didn’t go straight to his cock. The dark lord has to clench his fist to not pounce on him. "Harry, I will have you know those people I have been with aren’t even close to be on par with you. Trust me when I say I have never gone through this much length in order to keep anyone." He says, taking Harry's small hands in his own. "And you don’t need to have experience to be with me Harry." He kisses his knuckles softly and pulls Harry close to him, making the younger squeak. "I have enough for the both of us." He whispers into Harry's ear chuckling when he sees the younger boy bristling bright red. He presses a peck on his lips before separating themselves.

"Let's go get you settled in your room." Voldemort says, guiding Harry towards the stairs.

  __

* * *

* * *

 

Harry's day in Slytherin manor remains uneventful, he informs or of his friend about where he is and he is safe making Severus finally breathe a sigh of relief. His things were all brought to his chamber by the house elfs thanks to the dark lord's order. His and the dark lord's relationship was going quite well, they hadn’t dwelled much on their first conversation but a small bit of tension was still there. Harry tries hard not to blush every time he sees Voldemort while Voldemort has to clench his fist in order not to slam the younger on the nearest flat surface.

Voldemort was having a bit of free time due to Harry's help in his work thankfully. The younger was very insightful and as he was a bright youngster of the country, he believed his opinions were completely unbiased and based on sheer observation. They had healthy debate about everything they came across, whether it be a book Harry was reading or a bill Voldemort was going to pass. Sometimes Voldemort would steal a kiss from the younger when he was being impressive more than usual, it made Harry blush in such bright red color that he had to tease him. Sometimes Harry would catch his off guard, whether it be by asking an unexpected question or when he suddenly sits on his lap and kisses him, either way Voldemort enjoyed both immensely. Some night they would lounge in front of the fire and talk about themselves just like they were right now.

"Do you never use your real name, my lord?" Harry was on the couch with his head on top of the dark lord's.

Voldemort hums, his finger gently trail around the smallness of Harry's back. "Back when I was in Hogwarts, I did. Or rather I had to."

"When did you decide to call yourself Lord Voldemort?" Harry asks, he desperately wanted to know his real name but he fears it wouldn’t be an appropriate question.

"I believe I was in my 4rth year, they all accepted it quite easily. I was a parseltongue and Slytherins descendant so it wasn’t hard making people follow me." He says. He notices Harry pinching his hand again, such a peculiar habit to have but it allowed him to somewhat know what was going on in his head. "My real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, if you were wondering." He says, nearly laughing at the younger's wide eyes.

After a long silence, Harry lets out a soft oh. Voldemort shakes his head, smart boy. Harry wills magic to write Tom Marvolo Riddle in thin air. _'Tom Marvolo Riddle, as in, I am lord Voldemort.'_ Harry hisses, unaware of his slip from English to Parseltongue.

Voldemort wills himself to not to shudder and nods. _'Correct.'_

Harry keeps telling Voldemort's real name in his head, it felt strangely warm. He however didn’t want to say it out loud in fear of offending the older man. _'Flight from death.'_ Harry notes.

"What about you Harry, why did you decide to go with name such as Harry despite having Harold name?"

"Nothing so deep like yours my lord." Voldemort frowns, he half expected the younger to call him by his name, but he doesn’t mention anything as he wants to give him time. "I merely disliked the pompous name when I have such an ordinary character." He says laughing.

Voldemort shakes his head, he begged to differ as Harry was anything but ordinary but he keeps quite. "Did you always have problems with your family?"

Harry nods. "You could say so, my lord. They have always isolated me, my siblings would care less as they were in the other side of the manor. I learned to live on my own pace and ways, although mother still saw to it that I was taught major heir classes. I saw the pity in those teacher's eyes, it made me want to gauge their eyes out." He says calmly.

This was something Voldemort had learned within three weeks of them together. Harry casually said some morbid things or spells or curses. "Do you know a curse to do that?" He asks, purely out of curiosity.

Harry nods. "I created it myself."

Voldemort raises his eyebrows, now that was new. He somewhat wanted to test the guts of his new lover. Summoning a rabbit out of thin air he plops it in front of Harry. He sits up, rearranging himself so that he is on the dark lord's lap and the rabbit is on his, he coos at the cute thing and gently pats its fur.

Voldemort swallows at the sight of Harry, he was honestly too cute for his own good. Maybe it would be cruel for him to test Harry like that, he disliked the idea of breaking his heart, just the thought of seeing tears in those lovely emeralds made him clench his hands around Harry's hips tightly.

Harry who was busy playing with the conjured rabbit, looks at Voldemort and smiles. He presses a kiss on his sharp jaw and moves up to kiss the sides of his lips and then fully on his lips next. Pulling back he gestures to the bunny on his lap. "Would you like me to demonstrate?" He asks, his head tilting in question.

Voldemort's lips part in shock. "Pardon?"

"The curse, my lord. Do you want me to demonstrate?" he asks again. "You summoned the rabbit because you wanted me to right?"

Voldemort swallows his lust down, the younger kept getting more and more delicious. He wouldn’t have minded his softness but just the thought of his sweet Harry having a darker side in him was enough to make him a little bit hard. "Yes, if you don’t mind."

Harry shakes his head, "Of course not." He says, he takes his wand out and positions in in front of the rabbit who cocks his head in confusion. "Avellentes Oculis." He whispers and the rabbit lets out series of squeaks of pain as his eyes are ripped out of its socket. Eyes fly out and onto Harry's extended hand, with a flick of his wand the rabbit drops dead, he looks at Voldemort whose eyes are dilated with lust. He vanishes the eyes and kisses Voldemort again. The dark lord reciprocates with fervor, his hands squeeze the back of younger's neck and pull him closer, Harry is leaning down to kiss him giving him more advantage. Harry rolls his tongue alongside Voldemort's, the older explores his mouth already familiar with what makes him whine and whimper. They pull back, a trail of spit connecting them.

"It works with hearts too, my lord. Maybe next time someone offends you, I can rip their heart out for you." He whispers against his lips.

Voldemort laughs at the cheeky brat and slaps his arse teasingly.

  __

* * *

The view from the manor was absolutely beautiful, he had the blanket the dark lord gave wrapped around his naked body, laying his head on the window sill he sighs. It was way early for him to be awake, sun was just peeking out of the horizon and yet he was already feeling jittery with the thought of the dark lord whose chamber was right in front of his own. He was a bit disappointed that even after a two month of being together, they weren’t in same bed but he reassures himself by thinking the older man was only doing it for him.

He was of age already and yet the concept of being courted was a bit foreign. Which was why finally after the third gift the dark lord had given him, he finally realizes he was being courted and gives the dark lord a gift too. Although he mightn’t be the future lord of ancient household of Black but he was a Black, and he was known in Hogwarts for his beauty much to his brothers' dismay. Many men and women had approached him before he was even 16 but he had shot all of them down, now he feels a bit of a regret for not accepting those as he would at least have some sort of idea as to how courting works, neither the relationship after that, small tidbits of sex education from Severus didn’t really help him at all. Now that he would be with the dark lord, he would obviously expect such actions from him, he was known to be quite good in bed. Harry blushes bright red at his course of thoughts, but if the rumors were correct and he strongly believes they are, he didn’t want to just sit there awkwardly.

A small part in his mind whispered horrible things, things like how the dark lord could easily leave him if he didn’t please him, consort or not, he wonders if he should abandon his recently started mastery in Healing and learn how to be a proper consort. What if the dark lord would take a mistress? Or worse another boy right in front of him to teach him a lesson and tell him how he had grown tired of him. At such thoughts involuntarily made tears slip, he jolts in shock when warm palm wipes his the trail of tears from his cheeks. He looks up to the dark lord who had come in without him noticing and gives him a smile.

"My lord." He whispers, nuzzling into the palm that was holding his cheeks.

"What has you down this early in the morning, my love?" He whispers, wiping another river of tears before it reaches the slight curve of the younger's cheeks.

Harry's heart wrenches at the pet name used and shakes his head. "Nothing, my lord. Just my traitorous head going off on its own." He says smiling. He kisses Voldemort's palm and slips down from the sill, elegantly wrapping the blanket around his form so nothing embarrassing will be revealed.

Before Harry can walk away, Voldemort pulls Harry close to him, his arms around the younger's waist, he rests his chin on his shoulder. "Don’t lie." He whispers so close to his ears that he shudders. "Tell me. What is it? Do you miss your home? Or is it your familiar? I will tell my elfs to retrieve her."

Harry laughs softly. "Home you say." He shakes his head, "It's been more than two months since I left, I don’t miss it, and I never considered that manor my home, my lord. Maybe the library a little bit but not the manor. I left Lyra with Severus so I think she is sufficiently fed and happy for few weeks."

"Then what is it?"

Harry sighs and turns around, Voldemort moves to let him do so, his arms around back now instead. "I-it's just, you should know that I have only ever kissed, my lord. I rejected any courting advances thrown at me. I just thought that if-if I fail to please you, you will discard me. I should even start to learn some basic household things as I should at least be of any help. You can and will find someone much better than me, after all I am certainly not worth this m—"

"Harry, enough." Voldemort whispers, his hold on his waist tightening in concern as the boy looks more and more distraught. "Listen to me Harry." He says firmly holding Harry's face in between his palm and making him look at him. "You are right, I could get any one I want. People would die to be mine, Harry." Harry scoffs at the older man's audacity of showing off when he was crying, he tries to push him away but Voldemort smiles at him and pulls him closer. "But none of the people I will take will be like you, my love. They wouldn’t be dare to scoff at my face, they won't reprimand me for my way of speaking." He teases making the younger smile. "They wouldn’t even have half of that brilliant brain of yours, certainly not to the point they could debate with me, like you. They wouldn’t be anything but a doll who will blink prettily at me and spread their legs for me. I don’t want you because I hope you would be like them Harry. I want you because you are your own person even when you are in front of me. You-" He leans down, their lips are centimeter apart. "Are the only one who would deserve to be my equal." He kisses Harry.

Breaking apart breathlessly, Harry clenches his fingers tightly on the Dark lord's robes. "You mean that? You don’t want me to be like one of those silly pureblood women who gossip about everything and host stupid for their husband?"

Voldemort laughs. "No, you silly boy. Of course not. You are a brilliant wizard, Harry. You should dedicate all this time you have into being something you have wanted to be, learn what you want to learn, stay besides me and rule the world."

Harry laughs, Somehow tears still fell from his eyes, "Thank you my lord."

Voldemort clicks his tongue inelegantly. "Like I said, not my follower, not someone to just fuck but my equal, as my equal you shall use my name." He says smiling.

Harry bites his lips and nods. "Thank you Marvolo." He says leaning up and pressing another kiss on his lips.

 

 

                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i just rushed through it. Should i end i here?


End file.
